


Right There, All Along

by QueenofStrange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divination, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofStrange/pseuds/QueenofStrange
Summary: Lavender and Parvati act on a long-time love that they both had hid away. Written for "Thirty Days of the Gays Challenge" by belle parole on the HPFC Forum.





	Right There, All Along

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Both Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil are characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter.

"I realized I'm in love. It's always been right in front of me." -Richelle Mead

Right There, All Along

Lavender threw herself up the stairs and onto her bed with a thud. She shoved her face into a pillow, eyes leaking tears.

How could he?

She had always been sensitive, but ever since she had started dating Ron she had been more emotional than usual. She just knew he didn't like her deep inside, but she never thought it was because he had fallen in love with a bushy-haired bookworm. She felt used, and utterly broken. She had tried so hard to be perfect? What did she do wrong?

Her bed creaked as Parvati quietly crawled on top of the covers, rubbing Lavender's back.

"What's wrong, Lav?" Parvati whispered in her ear. "What happened?"

"Ron happened!" Lavender replied angrily.

"He loves Hermione, and has been leading me on, the git! Did he ever care about me? Does anyone care about me?"

"Oh, Lav," Parvati said, stopping her soothing rubbing to look her in the eye. "I care about you. I think you are funny, perfect, and beautiful. Anyone would be lucky to have you. I'm sure you can have anyone you want, you don't have to settle for Ron." Lowering her voice to a whisper, she continued, "Lav, you deserve better."

"I do want someone else." Lavender protested. "But I can't have them. I've always loved them, but it would never work. I would never risk our friendship."

"I love someone too." Parvati breathed back. "Her hair, her wit, how entranced she gets talking about what she loves. She is so beautiful and all I want is to be around her."

"Parvati, really?" Lavender replied wistfully. "You think that?"

Parvati moved towards Lavender until they were lying side by side, faces close.

"Should we?" She whispered, locking eyes with Lavender.

"The position of Venus is in the perfect place to start a new relationship," Lavender said breathlessly, biting her lip.

Both sucking in a breath, they leaned together and pressed their lips to one another's.


End file.
